Constitution of Rrrather
The Constitution of Rrrather is a federal and legislative act made specifically for the users or the rrrather website. Made during the period of April, 2016, the act was made during a considerable time of unrest and boredom within the community. In all future cases where the rights of fellow users are put into question, they are to be immediately redirected to this page so that their respective privileges can be checked. Breaking any of these rights can and will result in punishment ranging anywhere between being permanently removed from the site to just being yelled at by at least one person(s). The list of rrrather amendments is as followed # Guarantees freedom to shit opinions and the protection to petition / insult Alexw # Protects individuals rights to bear alts # Prohibits the forced quartering of questions and likes during times of peace # Prohibits unreasonable search and seizure of accounts without majority votes on questions # Prohibits the abuse by mods and oldfags in ban procedures, prohibits self incriminating votes, and double jeopardy in the case of not getting votes # Protects the rights to fair and speedy questions, including the right to be notified of questions, confront questions, and bear witness to others questions # Provides for the right to question by post count in certain spam cases, according to quality level spam # Prohibits excessive questions as so there may be a reasonable number of questions # Reserves the rights of guest which are not stated within the rrrather republic # Limits the powers of mods as stated within the constitution # Immunity of rrrather users from suits originating from out of state websites, specifically nnnever users # Revising the election process of rrrather mods, ensuring that all future mods are elected by a majority vote question # Abolishes the slavery of guest # Defines votes, the right to get votes, the vote process clause, the vote protection clause, and deals with post voting issues # Provides citizenship to all rrrather members regardless of regular, noob, diamond, guest or previous guest status # Reserves Alexw's right to ad revenue # Establishes the direct election of diamond users by questions # Denies the creation and viewing of shitpost Repealed by 21st amendment # Female rrrather users formally don't exist because there are no woman on the internet, only cis white male neckbeards # Establishes term starts for tournaments and site wide series # Fuck number 18 # Limits the terms at which a user can hog up the chat (at most one week). Users who have spent more than 100 total weeks in chat should probably go outside # Reserves the rights for users residing in Ottawa, Canada, to vote for whatever questions they feel like # Users cannot be fined for going to the site or provided any other form of site tax # Establishes procedures in the event that Alexw leaves # Reserves the right of users 18 and older as so that younger users learn to respect their fucking elders mate # Prevents laws affecting the constitutional right to achieve likes